Attention Thief
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: That was it. That was the last straw! For the past few months his stuff had been disappearing. At first it started off with missing clothes. He thought he'd simply misplaced them but he never found them. Then, his personal belongings started vanishing. Now, the stupid necklace Pit gave him. That was it. He was going to catch that fucking thief once and for all!
**A/N: Fic Prompt idea by kurrosan-trash-trash-trash on tumblr**

* * *

Dark Pit walked down the halls of Palutena's temple towards his room. His muscles were sore, his bones ached and his body fatigued. He was worn out from his day in the training yard. He'd been practicing new fighting techniques all day and now that he was finished; he wanted a nice soak in the hot spring.

But first, he needed to change out of his sweaty clothes and grab a fresh new pair.

He reached his bedroom door and entered, shutting the door behind. He tossed his staff aside to the floor and started striping down. He discarded his chiton, belt and sandals, leaving him only in his undershirt and shorts. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a simple black toga with a fresh pair of undergarments.

His wine colored eyes glanced up at the mirror, catching his reflection. He leaned forward and admired what saw staring back. He flexed in front of it, admiring how strong his muscles had gotten recently.

Pittoo continued to admire his toned body. His eyes wondered all over until they stopped at the necklace around his neck. He glanced down at it and cupped it in his hand. It was a glass medallion with a small white feather inside.

His lighter doppelgänger had given it to him months ago. It was a stupid gift Pit made for him. He played it off like he had no interest in it and only accepted it as a favor to Pit. In truth, he loved it. It was a cute gesture on Pit's part and it meant a lot to him to now have a little piece of the adorable idiot he had feelings for with him.

However, he didn't want anyone to know he wore it. So, he kept it hidden underneath his scarf.

He decided to take it off since he was going to the hot spring. He'd rather not have anyone see it; he had a reputation to protect. He placed the necklace on his dresser and left the hot spring.

An hour passed when he returned to his room. His body was relaxed after the long soak. His muscles no longer ached as much and he was ready to relax.

However, when he entered the room. He noticed the necklace was missing.

That was it.

That was the last straw! For the past few months his stuff had been disappearing. At first it started off with missing clothes. He thought he'd simply misplaced them but he never found them. Then, his personal belongings started vanishing. Now, the stupid necklace Pit gave him.

That was it.

He was going to catch that fucking thief once and for all!

He stormed out of his room and marched down the hall. He came across a few centurions along his way. He grabbed the collars of their clothes and demanded they tell him who was stealing his stuff. When they were too frightened to tell, he shoved them away and continued towards Palutena's room.

He slammed open her door, catching her talking to Viridi over the fountain and startled her.

"Pittoo? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you stealing my shit?!" He snarled at her.

Palutena blinked at him for a moment. Her green brows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"Someone has been stealing my shit for months now and I'm getting sick and tired of it! You always play pranks on me and Pit. Are you stealing my shit?"

"No? While that _is_ something I would do; I'm not the culprit this time."

Dark Pit growled in frustration.

"You said your stuff has been missing for months? Why are you just now searching for the thief?"

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't have to tell you why!"

Palutena suddenly smirked. "Oh, I know~. The thief took something Pit gave you. That's why you're so desperate to find the thief."

The dark angel's cheeks flared red and he turned away to hide his face. "No! That's not why! I'm just sick of it!"

"Uh huh~ Well, I'd ask Pit if I were you. He might know who did it."

Dark Pit scoffed and stormed out.

He stomped down the hall towards Pit's room. The goddess was right. If she wasn't the one that did it, then Pit would know who did.

He reached Pit's room and threw open the door.

"Pit! Have you seen my-" He stopped.

Pit was sitting on the floor with all of Dark Pit's missing items around him. The lighter angel looked up at him with wide startled blue eyes. He was fiddling with something in his hands. Dark Pit took a closer look and saw it was the necklace. He looked at Pit with disbelief and utter confusion.

"You're the one that's been stealing my shit for the past few months?" Dark Pit questioned "Why?"

Pit bit his lip. His cheeks turned pink and he looked up at the darker boy with puppy eyes.

"Well, uh, I've been stealing stuff out of your room to try and grab your attention, Pittoo." Pit answered, sheepishly.

Dark Pit just stared at him, flabbergasted. "Pit, what the fuck? We're dating! Why would you steal my stuff to get my attention?"

Pit shrugged and peered up at him like a child in trouble. He looked down and fiddled with the necklace. "I don't know."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes "You're an idiot."

He approached the boy on the floor. He knelt down and cupped his chin and forced the boy to meet his gaze before planting their lips together. He took the necklace out of Pit's hand and put it on. He met Pit's gleaming blue eyes and planted another kiss to his lips.

"But you're my idiot. Stop stealing my stuff. You already have my attention."


End file.
